The Voice Within
by Artemis225
Summary: It's the final battle, and Harry had been challenged by Voldemort. Ginny has lost the ones she held dear; Fred, Remus, Tonks, and others, and she knows that Harry is going to go down to meet the Dark Lord. Can she find the strength within herself to continue? Who will give her some help?


**A/N: I don't get any profit from this. It all belongs to JKR. I know it's really short, because I wrote it on facebook, but I think it conveys everything that needed to be conveyed, and I have no clue how to make it more detailed, so there you go! Enjoy!**

Ginny had no idea how to cope. You-Know-Who just asked Harry to surrender, and she had no idea how to deal with it. She knew he was going to do it. She ran to the bathroom, puking her guts out. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, all dead. And now the man she loved was going to die, because he believed that's what he needed to do, and she had no idea what to do. She was now on the floor in a demolished bathroom, looked like a girl's bathroom, tears roling down her cheeks. She was lost.  
"Ginny," she heard a voice say, and her head shot up, but she saw no one. She placed her hands in her hair, trying to make the tears stop, but she couldn't.  
"Ginny," she heard the soft voice say again, and she shot up, wand at the ready.  
"Who's there," she said loudly, her body tense as she looked around. She looked through all of the stalls and corners, but no one was there. She took a deep breath and could feel her break down coming on again.  
"Hello Ginny," the soft voice said from behind her, and Ginny whirled around to find a young woman with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Ginny gasped, and wished so much that she could see Harry one last time.  
"You're Lily," Ginny breathed out, and the woman nodded. She was pale, but seemed solid. All Ginny could do was stare. When she did finally speak her voice was hoarse, "But...how?"  
"I have been watching over you Ginny, with my son. You love him very much, don't you," Lily asked, and fresh tears sprang to Ginny's eyes as she nodded.  
"I feel so lost," Ginny admitted, "I don't know what to do. Fred's gone, so are Lupin and Tonks, and so many others. And I know that Harry is going to go down there to see him." Ginny said him with such hate that it could dissolve steel.  
"You know he must to do this," Lily said, and Ginny nodded again as she began to pace.  
"I know. But I love him so much. How could I live in this world without him? I have no idea what to do. I'm so confused."  
"You are a strong woman Ginny Weasley. You come from a powerful family that know how to live and fight. You are a fighter. You know how to listen to you heart," Lily told her, her green eyes gleaming, even though she was a ghost, "What is you're heart telling you now?" Ginny stared at Lily as she thought, before closing her eyes and listening to the voice with in. Her eyes shot open, and was met with a kind smile from Lily.  
"It's telling me to fight," Ginny said, her voice strong again. Lily nodded in encouragement, so Ginny continued, "It's telling me to stay strong, for me, for my family. It's telling me that I can never give up, no matter what."  
"Listen to you're voice within Ginny," Lily said kindly, "When the whole world crumbles, you will always find your way with that voice. Listen to it, and it will guide you."  
"I'm glad I was able to meet you," Ginny said, her voice thick with emotion. Lily smiled at her again.  
"You are a good girl Ginny. And you love my son. I will always be watching over you."  
"Tell my brother that we love him," Ginny forced out, as more tears spilled down her cheeks, "And that I will try my hardest to keep George happy. And tell Lupin and Tonks too."  
"I will," Lily said gently as she began to fade away, "Remember, listen to the voice within." soon, the figure of Lily Potter was gone, and the ground began to shake. Ginny ran out of the bathroom, through the depressing Great Hall, and out to the court yard, where she saw Hagrid walk in, a limp Harry in his arms.  
"You're savior," Voldemort began in an excited hiss, "Harry Potter, is dead."

**Got the idea from Christina Aguilera's song, Voice Within. It's really pretty.**


End file.
